Chaos Claws
The Chaos Claws is Dracula's "Chaos" weapon in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. They manifest as a pair of Gauntlets of fire that emanates from his fists up to his elbows when used and replace Gabriel's Shadow Magic from the first game. Lore ''Chaos Claws'' The solid walls of Dracula's castle were not strong enough to contain the rage and fury that Dracula held inside. Engulfed by an everlasting hunger for vengeance, the Prince of Darkness attacked the solid walls of his new home. From its crumbling ashes new structures always arose, ever taller than the ones before, and from the burning flames, a blinding light appeared. In its burning core the Chaos Claws were born, filled with contained destruction, awaiting their master's will to unleash their immense power once again. ''Chaos Bombs'' Several pieces of burning mineral escaped when the Chaos Claws were forged and became trapped in the depths of the fortress. Some creatures searched for them to control the great power of fire that they stole inside. However, only the Lord of Vampires is capable of transforming its power and projecting it against its enemies. Overview Some point in time after Gabriel killed the powerful demon known as the Forgotten One, he abandoned his old identity for that of Dracula and became the feared "Prince of Darkness." Along with that he also abandoned the use of the Shadow Magic medallion he had worn during his adventure for the God Mask. At some point during his rule as the powerful vampire lord known as Dracula the Prince of Darkness, he obtained the power of Chaos; born from his fury & hatred towards the Brotherhood of Light, Zobek & Satan. The Chaos Claws manifest as a pair of gauntlets made of raging fire emanating from his fists up to his elbows, capable of delivering devastating attacks to his enemies. Castlevania: Mirror of Fate Dracula brought the claws to bear first against his son Trevor, before killing him with his own Combat Cross. Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 DLC: Revelations The Chaos Power was held by a statue of the Gorgon Sisters in the Forbidden Wing of the Castle, where Gabriel isolated himself after obtaining the Forgotten One's power and subsequently lost his mind. Alucard reached the chamber where the power was held but the cursed blood impeded his path, submerging the Chaos Power within itself. Alucard was able to lower the blood levels and recover the power, Alucard then went to the City of the Damned and placed it on a statue of a Gorgon which will later be obtained by Dracula during his quest for redemption. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 While on his way to meet Zobek after successfully capturing Raisa Volkova, Dracula was informed by young Trevor that the gorgon sisters, Euryale, Stheno and Medusa had the Chaos Power in the City of the Damned. Dracula tracked the Gorgon Sisters down to Medusa's lair deep within the dammed underground city and retrieved the Chaos Power. After obtaining the Chaos Power, Dracula used the Chaos Claws against the corrupted Gorgon sisters, emerging victorious in a titanic struggle. He regained the Primordial Chaos Gem from the Gorgon's heart which allows him to shoot fragments of burning elements to unsuspecting targets called "Chaos Bombs." Powers & Abilities The Chaos Claws are similar in nature to the Dark Gauntlet combined with Shadow Magic. Being short-ranged melee weapons, the claws deliver extreme amounts of destructive power, however they have a slower attack speed than the Void Sword & Shadow Whip. When activated, Dracula gains punching and clawing attacks augmented with the element of fire which enables him to smash through enemy armor through both heat and crushing force. They also allow Dracula to break through enemy guards or Boss blocks more quickly. After obtaining the Primordial Chaos Gem from the heart of the Titanic Gorgon, Dracula expands the power of the Chaos Claws to summon explosions from the ground or create waves of fire that damage large crowds of enemies whether it be Armored or on Guard as well as shoot off fire balls that can damage far away enemies. Mastering the Chaos Claws allows Dracula to increase their damage, and to increase the efficiency of each ability unlocked. The Chaos Power can also merge with Dracula's "Mist" ability, allowing the Prince of Darkness to attack his enemies in an invulnerable form giving a tactical advantage. When leveled up the Chaos Claws change their visual manifestation in game; at their lowest level the Claws' "flames" are colored deep orange and give off faint traces of smoke along its trail when Dracula attacks. When they reach their maximum mastery level the Claws' "flames" transform into a bright gold yellow color and now leaves a visible trail of smoke whenever Dracula attacks with them. Strategy & Tips Main Article: Chaos Claws/Strategy and Tips Item Data Gallery Screenshots Chaos Claw Summon In Mirror.JPG|Close-up of Dracula using the Claws in MoF Mof 01 2013 02.jpg|Chaos Claws in Mirror of Fate castlevania-lords-of-shadow.jpg|Chaos Claws in Lords of Shadow 2 736601.jpg|Finding the Chaos 468px-CLoS2-087.jpg|The power of Chaos is yours thumbnail 2 f6e7076f v2.jpg|Feel the burn 2436758-trailer castlevanislos2 chaosclaws 20140213.jpg|Ultimate power 917604539-CGR-Trailers-CASTLEVANIA-LORDS-OF-SHADOW.jpg|Rising Strike 1392603729 16.jpg|Furious Punch qtd4Qaq.png castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-53.jpg castla_los2_scr_08.jpg PrimordialChaosGem.jpg|Primordial Chaos Gem Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-2-Revelations-DLC-Trailer-and-Screenshots-1024x576.jpg|Alucard replacing the Chaos relic Chaos Claws Eruption.jpg Chaos Claws closeup.jpg|Close-up Chaos Claws(1).png Chaos Claws(3).jpg ChaosClaws02.png ChaosClaws01.png Chaos Power Book of Dracul.png Chaos Claws Book of Dracul.png Chaos Bombs Book of Dracul.png 8f59e111794225.56252c608a161.jpg Animations Trivia *The Chaos Claws are a form of Shadow Magic, as in Mirror of Fate, they can only be countered by Trevor's Light Magic. **In The Art of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, there is concept art of the Chaos Claws where they are colored red instead of orange, similar to Shadow Magic. *According to its Travel Book entry, the Chaos Claws are the personification of Dracula's hate and rage. *Unlike the Void Sword, the Chaos Claws are only used to dispatch two kinds of enemies; the Riot Police and Nergal Meslamstea. *Being a flame based weapon, the Chaos Claws could possibly be an extention of Dracula's dragon motif in the Lords of Shadow universe. *The Chaos Bomb ability is similar to Hellfire. *When you collect a Chaos Gem from a Pain Box, it will instantly refill the magic meter of the Chaos Claws to full. Category:Abilities Category:Belmont Equipment Category:Chaos Category:Fire Assets Category:Weapons Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items